Der Abgrund
by Schattentanz
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen von CloneWars - The Lawless: Maul erwacht im Raumschiff von Darth Sidious


_Anm.: Die Story ist die deutsche Übersetzung meiner englischen Kurzgeschichte "The Abyss"_

**Der Abgrund**

Er erwacht im Dunkeln.  
Für einen Moment meint er wieder auf Lotho Minor zu sein, zurück in seiner Höhle, das Feuer niedergebrannt, im kalten Dunkel der ihn umfangenden Nacht.  
Doch dann kriechen Details der Umgebung in sein Bewusstsein – kalter Metallboden, ein leises Vibrieren, das dumpfe Brummen eines Triebwerkes, die Dunkelheit keine Nacht, kein trüber Sternenhimmel wie auf Lotho Minor, sondern die völlige Finsternis eines geschlossenen Raumes.

Er befindet sich auf einem Raumschiff – Darth Sidious' Raumschiff.  
Eine Woge von Furcht breitet sich in seinem Körper aus und lässt ihn schaudern, als Erinnerungen in sein Bewusstsein zurückfließen.  
Er erinnert sich; erinnert sich an Schmerz, pure Agonie – seine Nerven Feuer, die Knochen von Säure durchzogen, jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers in kreischendem Schmerz zerfetzt.  
Keuchend kämpft er um Kontrolle, während sein Körper in Erinnerung an die Folter zittert – zu nah die Erinnerungen, zu schwach sein Geist um den Nachhall der Schmerzen auszublenden.  
Die hämische Stimme seines einstigen Meisters - Schmerz, boshaftes Gelächter: „Es gibt keine Gnade".  
Mehr Erinnerungsfetzen taumeln jetzt durch seinen Kopf, alte Erinnerungen, alte Qualen – das Gesicht eines Jungen Jedi, das sich von ihm entfernt, forttrudelnd, fallend – nein, er selbst fällt - fällt hinab in jenen Abgrund aus Chaos und Leere, in dem der Wahnsinn von gnädigem Vergessen flüstert.  
In seinem Inneren schreit er Wut und Angst, kämpft gegen den taumelnden Sturz an.  
Er versucht sich auf seinen Hass zu fokussieren, jenen reinen, intensiven Hass, der ihn immer vorangetrieben, am Leben gehalten hat, versucht, darin Halt zu finden, doch der Versuch sich zu konzentrieren bleibt vergeblich.  
Der Hass vermischt sich mit Angst, mit Schmerz, schließt sich dem Chaos in seinem Kopf an, in dem er zu ertrinken droht.  
Verzweifelt sucht er nach einem Halt, versucht etwas zu finden an das er sich klammern kann - irgendetwas - bis das Chaos in seinem Kopf sich beruhigt - irgendetwas... irgendwen...  
Versucht, die Präsenz sein seines Bruders zu finden, jenes klare, scharfe, solide Muster in der Macht, das ihn schon zuvor vor dem Rückfall in den Wahnsinn bewahrt hat; ein Anker für seinen Verstand, wenn er sich im Abgrund zu verlieren droht.  
Streckt mentale Finger aus nach der Präsenz, an die er sich in den letzten Monaten so gewöhnt hat - und von deren stiller Gegenwart er, ohne es zu merken, so abhängig geworden ist.  
Etwas, jemand an dem er sich festhalten kann...  
Leer. Nichts.  
Panik durchflutet ihn, während er zu begreifen versucht. Wo ist sein Bruder, warum kann er seine Präsenz nicht wahrnehmen?

Dann erinnert er sich. Sein Bruder. Der Kampf. Er erinnert sich, wie er gegen die Wand geschleudert wird – das Bewusstsein verliert, für einen Moment.  
Erinnert sich, wie er wieder zu sich kommt, noch benommen, und die Gestalten seines Bruders und Darth Sidious' sieht - umeinander wirbelnd, die Lichtschwerter gleißend rot aufeinanderprallend, den tödlichen Tanz tanzend. Savages doppelklingiges Lichtschwert gegen Sidious' zwei Einzelklingen. Und dann, urplötzlich, ist der Tanz zu ende, lässt Savage mit zwei rauchenden Löchern in der Brust zurück.  
Er erinnert sich – Sidious' Gesicht, nur erleuchtet durch den roten Schein seiner Lichtschwerter, verzerrt in höhnischem Grinsen, während er Savages Körper wie ein Stück Abfall fort schleudert.  
Erinnert sich – Entsetzen, Unglauben, nicht wahrhaben wollen – „Kann nicht sein, bitte nicht... das passiert nicht..."  
Er erinnert sich an die Präsenz seine Bruders, die langsam im Nichts zerfließt, sich auflöst, während er bei dem Sterbenden kniet; erinnert sich, wie er dessen Hand hält, wie er versucht das Ausströmen des Lebens aus dem Körper allein durch seinen Willen aufzuhalten.

Sein Bruder ist fort, ohne eine Spur in der Macht zu hinterlassen, nichts. Nichts woran er sich festhalten könnte, nichts, das sein Fallen noch aufhalten könnte.  
„Brauch einen Halt, hilf mir..."  
Panische Angst, während seine Gedanken zerfasern, der Abgrund tiefer wird, dunkler.  
„Welch Schwäche..." Die Stimme seines einstigen Meisters, sein verächtliches Lachen – Einbildung oder Realität?  
Chaos und Leere, fallen, fallen...  
Als er den Boden des Abgrundes erreicht, zersplittern die letzten klaren Gedanken.

Ende


End file.
